


It's Not Lost, I Just Don't Know Where It Is!

by wyntirrose



Series: Trials and Blessings [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack's got a filing system … now if he could only find here he put it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Lost, I Just Don't Know Where It Is!

"Well I'm sure it's in here somewhere," Wheeljack huffed.

"Oh really?" Ratchet replied. "You mean like you thought it was in the last five boxes?"

"Well, no, I wasn't sure about those. But I am sure about this one … or is it that one?" Wheeljack muttered looking at one of the many crates that lined the walls of his apartment.

Ratchet shook his head and snorted. "You're impossible, you know that?" he said. "You've been in here for a full stellar and you still haven't unpacked these boxes. How do you find anything?"

"I've got a system," Wheeljack replied. "I know where everything is."

"Oh really?" Ratchet replied sceptically. "Then where are the spanners you were looking for last cycle? Or the coils you misplaced last orn?"

"Yeah, well that was different!" Wheeljack cried indignantly.

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that," Ratchet said. "In the meantime, let's keep looking for those tickets and maybe we'll actually get to the show before it ends."


End file.
